Sleepless
by hellsespada1
Summary: "How long will we be together... Nanoha?" BRL


**A/N: This story takes place just a few nights after Ides of March. You're all familiar with my lazy five zeroes scene break, right? Can't remember where I started that…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN in any way, shape, or form… wait, does paraphernalia count?**

 **Warnings: Futa Fate. But you probably know that since the description said BRL. You probably wouldn't be here if you didn't already know what it was.**

* * *

 **Sleepless**

A woman with short brown hair stood, spear in hand, amidst a village of burning wooden houses. Mangled and lacerated bodies leaking the last of their life were strewn about at her feet. The spear slipped from her fingers and fell to the dirt as she collapsed onto her knees. Just feet away, a bloody bubble burst from one man's lips, signifying his final breath just as the cold gray faded from the woman's eyes, replaced by a terrified sapphire. She clutched at her stomach...

00000

Nanoha's eyes snapped open. Her mouth tasted like the blood that splattered the vision behind her eyes. After a moment, her tongue found the gash in her lip that she had bitten during her flashback. The demoness swallowed with a grimace; blood wasn't exactly her favorite bodily fluid to drink.

Rising from the bed and allowing the sheets to slip free of her naked body, the demoness surveyed the room. As usual, she could see the place perfectly defined with her night vision. There was the dresser, fairly ornate and made of a soft cherry wood; the nightstand, upon which rested a necklace adorned with only a simple, ruby orb; and the windowsill where the window was open and a girl sat with flowing blond hair that tried to reach the floor. She was naked and though she hugged her legs up to her chest, she didn't seem to be shivering. Her gaze was fixed on the moonless sky.

"Fate-chan...?" Though Nanoha wasn't sure she'd respond. Fate had never acted like this before. Or maybe she'd just never noticed?

Only silence passed between them for several minutes. Nanoha was patient though, like she only could be when it involved Fate.

"Is it cold?" At last came her quiet response.

Though the cold didn't affect demons the way it did humans, Nanoha could still feel the breeze that blew through the window. Just a few nights ago it had been enough to drive Fate under the covers and she was sure this was no different weather.

"It must be. It hasn't been long enough to change. Why don't you close that? You'll catch your death of cold."

Twin rubies turned to the girl on the bed and were joined by a sad smile. "When's the last time you heard anyone say that?"

"Eh? It's not that uncommon... But that's beside the point. Shut the window and come back to bed."

"I thought maybe you'd be able to tell me. If it's cold, I mean," she added when the brunette looked at her inquisitively. "Because I can't feel it." Her eyes had drifted back to the stars.

Nanoha didn't know what to make of her behavior. "Even still, you should come back to bed. It's three in the morning. You need your sleep."

"Why? You don't sleep."

"You're not a demon, Fate. I told you before."

There was a noise like a choked sob from the blond. She hid her head in her hands and felt sick. Seeing her reaction, Nanoha flew from the bed and scooped the girl up from the windowsill. They hovered in the air, Fate curled upon herself in Nanoha's lap, copper and golden cascades of hair hanging loose. The human girl began to sob in earnest and the demoness delicately but insistently pried the blond's limbs free and got them wrapped around herself instead. Fate encircled Nanoha, arms and legs alike, clinging to her lover like she might vanish at any moment. Hot tears fell onto her shoulder, flowing down her bare chest as she rubbed circles into the poor girl's back. The whole while she whispered in her ear, "It's ok. I've got you. I love you, Fate-chan. I'm right here. I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Finally the girl in her arms shook with hiccups instead of sobs and the last tears were starting to dry on her body. Nanoha nuzzled her cheek against her lover's temple and placed kisses there as well.

Fate's voice was still weak, "Why...?"

"You don't have to ask that."

"Why are you with me, Nanoha?"

"Because I love you, Fate-chan." She squeezed just tight enough for it to hurt a little. "I really, really love you."

"I'm just a little girl..."

"You're not."

"I am! You're five hundred and thirty-nine years old! And what am I? Twenty-seven? That's nothing by comparison! I'm just like some grade-schooler you look after."

"Are you calling me a pedophile, Fate-chan?"

That was enough to make Fate chuckle a little. Nanoha laughed as well and danced her nails on the girl's skin.

"I know that's not what's really bothering you. It's not that you're young and I'm old, is it?"

"...no, it's not. It's-! How long will we be together... Nanoha?"

The demoness nodded. She knew it would have to surface eventually. In fact, she'd suspected Fate would bring it up much earlier. As it turned out, she'd been letting the thought of it eat away at her inside.

She let out a sigh. "You say I talk too much, but you don't talk enough, Fate-chan. And you think too much."

"Shouldn't thinking be a good thing?"

She lifted the blond's chin to meet her eyes and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Does this feel good?"

Fate didn't reply.

"I thought so. No, you think too much because you dwell on things that are out of your control. Humans are always like that. Especially with things that are far off in the future. How is a race with such a short lifespan so damn farsighted?"

Fate found herself laughing again. Nanoha had quite a gift for making human logic sound ridiculous.

"Maybe it makes us feel better. Thinking of all those years at once, maybe our lifespans look longer that way."

"And do you feel better, Fate? Now that you're worrying about the day we'll be separated?"

Fate kissed the brunette deeply without closing her eyes. Nanoha smiled back into their kiss and allowed Fate to return to resting on her shoulder once she'd pulled away.

"I don't feel better at all. I like it so much more when you wrap your arms around me and tell me to forget."

"That's what I thought." She pulled the blond in closer.

"But... do you really not think about it at all? If you really do stay with me, we'll have to tell my family some day. I'll age and you won't and how can I explain that? Someday, one way or another, I'll die. What then? Will you still remember me if ouch! Nanoha, that hurts!"

The demoness had accidentally sunk her nails into Fate's back with an uncomfortable amount of force. She quickly let up the pressure, but only enough to spare Fate the pain.

"Mou, Fate-chan, that's my line..."

Fate mentally slapped herself. "Ah! I'm sorry! That was really insensitive of me, wasn't it? Sometimes I just can't read you, that's all. I guess you've had more time to practice controlling your emotions than I have though, huh? Nanoha?" The arms holding her had loosened for a moment and she could feel them drifting closer to the floor. "I really am sorry!"

The brunette shook the burning village from her mind and tried to ignore the growing knot in her stomach. "It's not that! I know you didn't mean anything by it. There's a lot on my mind is all."

"Oh. I'm sorry to add to your trouble..."

"Nyahaha! Oh, Fate-chan, don't be silly!" Abruptly, Nanoha flew back to the bed, dropping Fate on the mattress and gently floating down to rest on top of her. She rested her chin in the valley of her breasts and smiled up at the ruby-eyed girl, looking perfectly content. "You're the only thing that puts me at ease."

Fate smiled back, reaching out to pet her demon girlfriend on the head and tousle her bangs. She was about to say something when Nanoha placed a lingering kiss on her skin and whispered something she had to strain to hear.

"Of course I'll miss you, Fate. It'll be the worst day of my life when I lose you. Because you're... amazing." The blond blushed heavily but didn't interrupt her. "I've lived a long time and I've known plenty of people. Humans, demons, but no-one quite like you. Except maybe..."

Conflict colored the brunette's face. There was something she couldn't get past and Fate, sensing the memories being dredged up with in her, took Nanoha's head in both hands. "You don't need to force yourself. If you'd rather let your past go, then do so."

The demoness nodded firmly. "Even then it wasn't like this. I've never met anyone I wanted to spend eternity with, not even my own family! And now I've found you," she clasped her hands over-top her lover's, "and you're...!"

"Mortal."

The room was deathly silent. For several moments, the only movement came from the spring breeze that neither woman could feel the chill from.

"It doesn't matter!" She protested, sinking back to the safety of Fate's breasts. Her arms slipped beneath the blond, squeezing her enough to make breathing a bit more difficult. "I only want to think of you as mine! I don't want to think about humans and demons, time and eternity," that ugly memory was still pulsing behind her eyes, "life and death..."

"What would you like to think about then?"

"I'd like to think about Fate T. Harloawn who belongs to Nanoha Takamachi. And that's as big as I want the world to be till dawn."

Fate was more than willing to forget about the whole world and give herself over to Nanoha's unexpected selfishness. Her dick was starting to harden beneath Nanoha's stomach and against her leg she could feel that the demoness had summoned one as well.

"Maybe I'm not the childish one after all... You're acting so greedy, Nanoha." She teased with a smile.

The brunette rose to her knees and spread Fate's legs apart in front of her, lifting them up to her chest. "It's Fate-chan's fault for being so gloomy! I just wanna bury myself in your pussy and forget all about the world."

The was no embarrassment on Fate's features when she spread her nether lips with her fingers and impatiently guided the girl's cock into her center.

"I won't forgive you if you hold anything back."

"Fate-chan! I love you so much!"

The brunette tackled the blond and wasted no time, settling into a rhythm that had each of them moaning aloud...

00000

When their breathing evened out and all Fate's cum had finally been licked off Nanoha's stomach, they lay on their sides, the demoness behind the human girl, sweaty and satisfied. The spell Nanoha had used to summon her dick had since expired, but the proof of its presence was still crammed inside the blond's well-fucked pussy. Nanoha's tail was lodged inside her lover like a plug, sending pleasant aftershocks up her spine whenever Fate's walls twitched and it rubbed the rest of its length along her own slit in its self-sentient way. Despite the heat of their bodies, they still clung together, opting to forsake the comforter instead. Fate began to drift off to sleep, exhaustion finally beating her strange insomnia. She enjoyed the sensation of having her creampie stirred by Nanoha's spade tip and at the back of her conscious mind, she wondered what the succubus would meditate on that night.

"Mmm... Nanoha?" Her voice was groggy and sleep-heavy.

"Yes, my love?"

"What broke... your meditation before? Was-" She yawned loudly and forgot her question momentarily. "Err... Was I too loud?"

Nanoha knew that Fate was already out cold by the way her breathing had deepened. She took a firm hold of the girl and consciously stepped back into that terrible memory; a slaughter brought on by her hand. The same words rose to her lips and once more there was no-one to hear them.

"I'm sorry... It wasn't your fault."

* * *

 **A/N: How was that? I'm always getting so caught up on how I portray emotion, so I hope it came out well. Character building is really the most important thing to me because I'm not a visual person. Have I ever told you guys that before? I'm nearsighted and colorblind and bad with mental imaging, so I just try to lay a basic framework, polish the characters, and let your imaginations fill in the rest. I'm sure they're better than mine. But you probably don't care about any of that because I just dropped two bombs. Fate's not a demon and Nanoha's some kind of mass murderer? I know what you're thinking, "Is hell posting things out of order?!" Yes, yes I am. I warned you about that. Think tomorrow's post will shed some light on things? Guess you'll hafta wait… Till next time.**


End file.
